


Space for Three

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: They were all fucked up in all the wrong ways, but they were fucked up together.





	Space for Three

Sansa Stark was fucked up.

She had a cold hearted mother who never gave her; or any of her siblings; much love. Too bitter about her husband’s infidelity to function.

She had a father who fucked some other woman early in their marriage and came home with said woman’s baby in his arms. Not much of a parent either, always more focused on work than on his family.

She had a creepy uncle who would always fuck her with his eyes and touch her in inappropriate ways whenever he and her crazy ass aunt were around.

She had siblings who didn’t seem to give a fuck about her. Especially her sister who; Sansa was sure; hated her. They all loved the bastard better.

She had an ex boyfriend with whom she had been stupid enough to fall in love with and who turned out to be an asshole who made her life a living hell.

She had another ex boyfriend who was even worse than the first one. Who had beaten her up and raped her.

And she was only 16.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Margaery Tyrell was fucked up.

She was an orphan. Both her father and mother had died when she was a kid, leaving her and her brothers for her grandmother to raise.

Her grandmother was a hard woman with an old fashioned mentality who raised her to be the perfect wife to some rich man, even though she knew Margaery didn’t like men.

She dated a wealthy guy to please her grandmother. He turned out to be gay and her brother’s secret lover.

She dated another wealthy guy. A dement who enjoyed killing little animals with his bow better than touching her but that didn’t seem to be an issue because he was rich and straight enough.

She dated said guy’s little brother. At this point, she was so desperate to prove herself she could make a guy stay, she let the naïve boy pop her cherry.

She went to a gay bar that night and had sex with the first mildly attractive woman she found.

She starting drinking too much but nobody seemed to care, so why would she?

 

* * *

* * *

 

Daenerys Targaryen was fucked up.

Her mother died giving birth to her.

She had an insane alcoholic father who were always getting in and out of jail for getting in fights and who beated her and her brothers up in a weekly basis.

She had a sick older brother who would come to her bedroom at night and force her to kiss him and touch his dick.

When her father was shot in the back by some guy and died, she went from one foster house to another. She never stayed long.

When she turned 18, she got a job as a waitress at a shit hole of a bar for bikers where she got harassed by disgusting men daily.

She met a guy there. A man much older than herself and double her size who she found attractive enough to take home.

She got pregnant with said man’s baby but had a miscarriage. She lost her baby and she lost him as well. One night, he was killed by a rival gang.

At age 19, she could barely contain her anger issues.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Goddammit, Sansa! Fuck me like you mean it!” Margaery yelled at the redhead between her legs.

“Oh, it’s not of your liking, princess? Then fuck yourself!” Sansa replied, pulling her fingers out of Margaery’s pussy.

Standing up from the old mattress, she searched around Daenerys’ room for weed. She found some in one of the drawers and made a joint, sitting on the mattress and lighting it. She put it between her lips and sucked, letting the herb’s smoke fill her lungs.

Margaery crawled to the edge of the mattress; completely naked; and straddled Sansa. She took the joint from Sansa’s fingers and took a drag, bringing their lips together. Then she blew the smoke into Sansa’s mouth and kissed her.

While kissing, Margaery started grinding on her and Sansa reached down to stroke her wet pussy. The brunette moaned as Sansa slid her long fingers into her hole again and she began riding them. Sansa didn’t do much, she just kept her fingers erect for Margaery to ride while she smoked her joint and watched the older girl’s tits bounce.

“Easy! You’re going to break my fingers.” Sansa said when Margaery began riding her fingers too fast and at a weird angle.

“Learn how to use them if you don’t want me to do it myself!”

Sansa glared at her girlfriend, pulling her hand away. She took one last drag on the joint, before giving it to Margaery. Pushing the girl off her lap, she stood up and opened the closet to get their strap-on. She didn’t even bother taking off her clothes, she just put it over her pants.

Margaery put the half-burnt joint aside and squealed with delight when Sansa flipped her over and pushed her upper half against the mattress with one hand and her ass up in the air with the other. Sansa pushed the fake cock inside her pussy, making Margaery moan loudly.

“You like this better, don’t you?” Sansa asked, grabbing a handful of the brunette’s hair and pulling at it until Margaery’s body was against hers. “Maybe that’s the problem, Margie. Maybe you actually _like_ dick.” She hissed in Margaery’s ear.

Margaery chuckled, turning her head to kiss her girlfriend. “Only dick I like is yours, baby.” She bit hard at Sansa’s bottom lip; hard enough to draw blood; and Sansa moaned in pain, slapping Margaery’s ass.

“You fucking bitch!” Sansa growled, pushing Margaery’s body against the mattress again and fucking her hard.

Margaery moaned and screamed in delight as Sansa pulled at her hair and spanked her ass while fucking her into the mattress. Margaery’s sounds of pleasure and the way she was pushing her ass back to fuck herself on the toy, made Sansa wish the thing was real. It was almost like she _could_ feel her girlfriend’s insides as she pushed the cock deep inside Margaery’s hole.

They heard the door being opened and turned their heads to look at Daenerys as she slammed the tiny apartment's door. She was stressed out like always, looking like she could kill someone with her bare hands. They both watched as their girlfriend took off her clothes while cursing.

“Those fucking fucktards. Someday… I swear to fucking God, I will fucking blow up that fucking place!” It was like the blonde was in a trance, talking to herself, her eyes burning with anger. Then, when she was already naked, she looked their way. “Shouldn’t you two be at school?!”

“We skipped classes to play, mommy.” Margaery mocked her the way she always did when Daenerys reprimanded them.

“I’m not in the mood for your smart mouth today, Margaery!” Daenerys said, getting in bed with them. She grabbed Sansa’s hips and pulled her back, making the wet toy slip from Margaery’s pussy. “Sorry, babe, but I need it more than you!” She told Margaery as she lay Sansa on her back and straddled her, sitting on the cock.

“You’re such a bitch, I hope you know that! I was fucking close!” Margaery said, reaching for the joint and lighting it again for a quick suck.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you by eating your pussy real good.” Daenerys assured her as she rode Sansa and grabbed Margaery’s wrist, pulling her hand to her mouth so she could smoke too.

“Just so you know, I wouldn’t hate it if the two of you stopped treating me like a fuck toy.” Sansa said, her eyes focused on Daenerys bouncing tits.

“You’re _wearing_ a toy. Shut up!” Daenerys put her palms flat on the wall as she rode the cock for all she was worth.

Sansa reached up and palmed her girlfriend’s full breasts, fondling them and playing with Daenerys’ hard nipples. Then she saw Margaery getting closer and taking one of Daenerys’ nipples into her mouth, sucking on it. Daenerys moaned louder at the feeling and Margaery moved to sit on Sansa’s face, facing Daenerys.

Sansa stuck out her tongue, licking Margaery’s wet folds as her girlfriends kissed. She sucked the brunette’s lips and then flicked her hard clit with the tip of her tongue, making Margaery moan and whine while kissing Daenerys, who was still riding the dildo like crazy.

She slid her tongue inside Margaery’s hole and just stayed still as Margaery grinded on her face, getting it wet with her juices. The smell was intoxicating and it drove Sansa crazy. She grabbed Margaery’s buttcheeks and squeezed them hard as she fucked the older girl with her tongue.

“Oh fuck, baby!” Margaery moaned, squeezing her own tits and Sansa tonguefucked her.

Daenerys stopped for a while and leaned in, taking one of Margaery’s breasts into her mouth. She took as much as she could in and sucked. Margaery held her girlfriend’s head in place for Daenerys to keep sucking on her boob as she rode Sansa’s tongue.

While sucking on Margaery’s breast, Daenerys felt Sansa’s hand cupping her ass. She felt the redhead squeeze her butt with her long fingers, digging her nails into the soft skin, as if urging her to keep fucking herself on her cock. And that’s exactly what Daenerys did.

The blonde put her hands on Sansa’s clad breasts for balance and began riding the dildo again. Margaery reached down and started rubbing Daenerys clit as the blonde rode Sansa, bringing the oldest girl closer to her climax.  

Sansa was still holding Daenerys’ butt as she moved her head until she found the right angle to suck on Margaery’s clit. She wanted to make both of them cum at the same time. So she sucked on Margaery’s engorged clit as she thrusted her hips up, fucking Daenerys.

“Fuck, Sansa!” Daenerys cried as she squeezed the redhead’s breasts over her shirt.

Sansa could tell she was close and so was Margaery who wouldn’t stop rubbing her soaking wet pussy on Sansa’s face, covering it in her juices. A light bite to the swollen clit, had Margaery screaming and cumming all over her face.

“Fucking hell!” Margaery moaned as her whole body went stiff and then started shaking.

Daenerys reached her own orgasm as well as Margaery pinched her clit when she came. The mix of pain and pleasure, taking her over the edge. They both shook and whimpered on top of Sansa, whose pussy was aching with need, clenching around nothing.

And that’s how it would remain until she cooled off.

Sansa loved touching her girlfriends. She loved giving them pleasure and making them cum. But she wasn’t ready to let them touch her yet. She wasn’t ready to even touch herself. Every time any of the two girls would reach for her pussy, eager to please her, Sansa’s body would stiffen as images of her ex-boyfriend raping her filled her mind.

Both Margaery and Daenerys knew that and neither would push. They knew they had to be patient with her and they were willing to do so and wait until she was ready because they loved her, just like they loved each other.

And yes, they were all fucked up in all the wrong ways, but they were fucked up _together._ And as long as there was space for three in their beds, they would be fine. As long as there was space for two in each of their hearts, they knew they would be ok.


End file.
